castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (comic)
is a comic adaptation of the story of ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence designed to be read on cell phones. This comic is only available in Japan at the present time. Characters Protagonists *Leon Belmont Supporting characters *Sara Trantoul *Mathias Cronqvist *Elisabetha Cronqvist *Rinaldo Gandolfi *Liza *Raquel *Bianca *Volks Antagonists *Walter Bernhard *Joachim Armster *Golem *Medusa *Succubus *Doppelganger *Flame Elemental *Justine *Death Gallery Loi mobile manga Leon.JPG|Leon Belmont Loi mobile manga Sara.JPG|Sara Trantoul Loi mobile manga Mathias.JPG|Mathias Cronqvist LoI Mobile Manga Elisabetha.JPG|Elisabetha Cronqvist Loi mobile manga Rinaldo.JPG|Rinaldo Gandolfi Loi mobile manga girl.JPG|Liza Loi mobile manga vampiress.JPG|Justine Gandolfi Loi mobile manga Walter.JPG|Walter Bernhard Loi mobile manga Succubus.JPG|Succubus Loi mobile manga Medusa.JPG|Medusa Loi mobile manga Joachim.JPG|Joachim Armster Differences to the game The novel has some changes to the game's storyline. They are as follows: *Several extra scenes that do not appear in the game have been added. These include events that take place shortly before the game, such as Sara's capture and a scene with Leon and Mathias on the battlefield, but also flashbacks that detail the pasts of several characters, including Mathias, Medusa and Walter. *Several characters that are unique to the comic are introduced. These include: Liza, a hunter who tries to avenge the death of her fiancé, Justine, Rinaldo's daughter who got turned into a vampire by Walter, Bianca, Walter's mother, and Volks, Bianca's servant. *The concept of Leon having to defeat five monsters in order to get to Walter is omitted. *Walter returns Sara to Leon when he has only defeated two guardian monsters. In the game, this scene does not occur until after all five monsters are defeated. *The Ghostly Theatre area has been omitted. Succubus does appear in the comic however. *Golem resides in the House of Sacred Remains instead of Undead Parasite. *Leon is poisoned by Medusa in the comic. When he backtracks to Rinaldo, he is attacked by the Succubus. *Rinaldo's daughter, Justine, is mentioned to have been defeated by Rinaldo in the past. In the comic, Succubus revives Justine and Rinaldo has to fight her again. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: "Decesive Battle! Pagoda of the Misty Moon." (決戦！魔天朧月宮) *Episode 2: "At War." (戦場にて) *Episode 3: "The Land of God is Eternal." (神の地は永遠なり) *Episode 4: "One who Waits." (帰りを待つ者) *Episode 5: "Dark Shadow." (暗い影) *Episode 6: "Under the Crimson Moon, Darkness covers the Light." (赤き月の下、光を覆う闇) *Episode 7: "The Beginning of the Game." (ゲームのはじまり) *Episode 8: "A Person Beloved by the Eternal Night." (永遠の夜に愛された者) *Episode 9: "Now, Down with Walter!" (いざ、ヴァルターの下へ！) *Episode 10: "Entrusted Hope." (託された望み) *Episode 11: "Walter's Welcome." (ヴァルターの歓迎) *Episode 12: "The Power of Alchemy." (錬金術の力) *Episode 13: "Encounter in the Castle." (城内での出会い) *Episode 14: "A Young Woman named Liza." (リーザという娘) *Episode 15: "Reason for the Fight." (戦いの理由) *Episode 16: "Different Beliefs." (それぞれの信念) *Episode 17: "Given Ordeal." (与えられる試練) *Episode 18: "Joachim Armster." (ヨアヒム・アルムスター) *Episode 19: "Those Chosen by the Vampire." (ヴァンパイアに選ばれし者) *Episode 20: "Eternal Collapse." (永遠の崩壊) *Episode 21: "Prologue to the Fierce Battle." (激闘へのプロローグ) Season 2 *Episode 22: ??? *Episode 23: ??? *Episode 24: "Medusa's Past." (メディウサの過去) *Episode 25: "Fate." (因縁) *Episode 26: "Rinaldo's Agony". (リナルドの苦悩) *Episode 27: "The Tragedy of Justine." (ジュスティーヌの悲劇) *Episode 28: "Walter Appears." (ヴァルター登場) *Episode 29: "Sara's rescue." (サラ奪還) *Episode 30: "Time of Happiness." (幸せの時) *Episode 31: "The Cursed Church." (呪われし教会) *Episode 32: "2 Wounds." (2つの傷) *Episode 33: "The Crimson Stone." (真紅の石) *Episode 34: "The Mystery of the Tablet." (石版の謎) *Episode 35: "Baby." (赤子) *Episode 36: "Walter's Birth (Part 1)." (ヴァルターの出生（前編）) *Episode 37: "Walter's Birth (Part 2)." (ヴァルターの出生（後編）) *Episode 38: "Succubus's Mention." (サキュバスの言及) *Episode 39: ??? *Episode 40: "Duel!" Walter Vs. Leon." (激突！ヴァルターVSレオン) *Episode 41: "Contract of Blood." (血の契約) *Episode 42: "The Clan that Hunts the Night (Part 1)." (夜を狩る一族（前編）) *Episode 43: "The Clan that Hunts the Night (Part 2)." (夜を狩る一族（後編）) Story Decesive Battle! Pagoda of the Misty Moon Leon climbs towards the castle's top floor and faces his nemesis Walter! The story begins now... In the Battlefield Leon and Mathias the genius tactician were working together. No enemy would dare fight the strongest. The Land of God is Eternal The activities of Leon and Mathias were praised. in the midst of the blessings of the city, there was a loved one. One Who Waits Mathias' wife Elisabetha was waiting happily for her husbands return, but... Dark Shadow Mathias was overwhelmed by grief due to the loss of a loved one. He falls into the dark shadow of despair... Under the Crimson Moon, Darkness covers the Light The things darkness brings. Those who fear the night gradually embrace doubts regarding the existence of the Church and God. The Beginning of the Game The castle was in a horrible state. Leon, worrying about Sara, advances to the top floor, but...? A Person Beloved by the Eternal Night A red haired vampire announces a "game". Even though they would be sinning against God, Leon and Mathias as expected... Now, Down with Walter! In order to regain the one he loves, Leon rides a horse towards Walter! In front of him appears...? Hope was Entrusted Rinaldo, an old man who lives at the edge of the forest, entrusts weapons to Leon. In order even out Walter's brutal game... Walter's Welcome Leon was wondering about the friendship between Rinaldo and Matthias, but... Finally he enters the castle! But as expected... The Power of Alchemy Leon becomes aware of the hidden power of the whip while attacking the onslaught of enemies. Encounter in the Castle A woman Leon encountered in the castle was wary of him. Then, an enemy attacked...? A Young Woman named Liza The girl with the holy silver arrow, Liza. The reason she entered the castle was... Reason for the Fight Leon discarded his knighthood in order to fight. Rieza's reasons for fighting seems to be the same, but... Different Beliefs Revenge, to bury the dead... different beliefs cause them to fight! Given Ordeal There must be a road somewhere that leads to Walter. Where on earth is the enemy? Joachim Armster Leon fights his own shadow. Then, hesitation awaits a formidable enemy! Those Chosen by the Vampire Joachim talks about the past while facing Leon. Eternal Collapse Leon struggles under Joachim's attacks. At that time, from behind... Prologue to the Fierce Battle Joachim was successfully defeated by Leon and company, but Liza was critically hurt and has no power left to run away... First part of the final round! N/A N/A Medusa's Past Leon knew the secret of Medusa's birth. Fate Succubus and Justine appears in front of Leon and Rinaldo. At that point, the past hidden by fate... Rinaldo's Agony Succubus tried to conspire and separate Leon and Rinaldo, but... The Tragedy of Justine Justine attacked Leon. The laughter of Succubus continues... Walter Appears Walter finally looms between Leon and Rinaldo!! Sara's Rescue The action taken by Walter who laughs at Leon's counter attack is!? Time of Happiness A disturbing shadow creeps towards Leon and Rinaldo after rescuing Sara. The Cursed Church Rinaldo talks about the only clue to defeat Walter and that is...!? 2 Wounds Rinaldo was startled by the facts surrounding this suspicions of the suffering Sara. The Crimson Stone It was a year ago. The events that befell Mathias in despair...!? The Mystery of the Tablet Leon advances towards the church... Baby Leon confronts the resurrected golem. The intention of Walter's laughter is...? Walter's Birth (Part 1) The mystery surrounding Walter's birth is now revealed!! Walter's Birth (Part 2) The life of the babe or one's own... The decisions of a pregnant women who made a contract with the devil...!? Succubus's mention "You are also a badger in the same hole", Succubus's words left Leon in anguish... Duel! Walter vs Leon Leon confronts Walter at the castle's top floor... The final battle begins at last! Contract of Blood In order to defeat Walter, Sara sacrifices herself to birth the Vampire Killer. The Clan that Hunts the Night (Part 1) The best of friends, Leon and Matthias clash at last!? The last round!! The Clan that Hunts the Night (Part 2) The best of friends, Leon and Matthias clash at last!? The last round!! Notes *Konami's mobile comic service "Weekly Konami" ended as of March 31, 2012. This comic can no longer be bought in Japan. However, one should still be able to read the comic after it was purchased. "Weekly Konami" service end March 31, 2012. *The Crimson Stone was a relic owned by Elisabetha's family in the comic. Lament of Innocence Comic Review Page 2 *Sara was kidnapped by the Lesser Demon. Lament of Innocence Comic Review Page 1 *The order in which Leon seems to fight the five guardian monsters seems to be: Joachim - Medusa - Golem - Succubus - ??? *It's unknown if Undead Parasite, Ice Elemental, Thunder Elemental or the Forgotten One appear or are mentioned in the comic. *Joachim's age is 300 or more years old. *There is a rumor that the character Volks becomes the Forgotten One in the comic. 2ch *The Golem contains memories of Walter when he was born. Related products *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' - The game this was based on. External links *Official Konami page (Japanese) *Castlevania Realm References Category:Comics Category:Mobile Games Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga